PERDIDA TOTAL
by Kayula Shebrash
Summary: Secuela de UNA NOCHE FANTASMAL


**PERDIDA TOTAL  
****Secuela de UNA NOCHE FANTASMAL**

**

* * *

**

**Yo te extrañare  
****Tenlo por seguro**

La noche se encontraba preciosa, en todo su esplendor, pero unos ojos azules miraban la constelación de Acuario añorante, recordando una fiesta hace años igual a esa…

Un casi imperceptible suspiro salió de sus labios cuando recordó esa noche, esa fatídica noche en que lo perdió en sus propios brazos y aun a pesar de saber claramente por que, no lo aceptaba.

Se giro sobre el borde de las escaleras recostando su espalda en el muro tras él, sus brazos rodearon sus rodillas, su cabeza descanso en regazo y su cabello se esparció por todo el suelo. Sus ojos una vez llenos de vida y esplendor con los años fueron perdiendo la vida cuando perdió a esa persona que la provocaba.

- ¿qué hare toda mi vida sin ti mi amor?

Su cuerpo tembló mientras recuerdos felices invadían sus pensamientos. Recuerdos que aun cuando en un pasado fueron lo más hermoso en su corazón ahora solo le causaban dolor y llanto en las solitarias noches cuando en esos momentos sentía lo vacía y fría que se sentía su cama.

Ese frío únicamente se producía por una persona…  
La ausencia de esta persona…  
Su corazón la anhelaba…

Y con ese triste pensamiento sus ojos se cerraron una vez en esas dos horas en esa posición y dejo a sus recuerdos fluir a gusto.

**Fueron tanto bellos, **

Las ropas se encontraban tiradas por toda la alcoba, los zapatos lanzados sin cuidados habían ido a caer al escritorio de uno y los otros sobre el buró tirando todo lo que en él se encontraba al suelo. Pero esto no era tan importante al parecer, pues este hecho no evitaba que los dueños se encontraran riendo y disfrutando en la tina de la alcoba del escorpión.

Camus de Acuario con su aguante incansable a las frías temperaturas se encontraba recostado de la fría tina, mientras Milo de Escorpión se encontraba recostado de su pecho disfrutando de la fragancia a jazmines que sobre salía de la cabellera esparcida en el agua.

- Camus prométeme que si algo te ocurre, no permitirás que me hunda, júrame que me patearas el trasero si me atrevo a tomar tu muerte como excusa para dejarme morir yo…

Una risa se escucho por todo el baño unos brazos rodearon la cintura del otro mientras unos labios fríos besaban esa cabellera olorosa a rosas.

- no te puedo prometer eso Milo, pero lo que si te prometo es que donde quiera que este, desde halla te hare recordar tu promesa.

Al oír esto Milo se extraño y se volteo para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente del francés.

- ¿qué promesa?  
- Esta

Le dijo sonriéndole mientras lo atraía hacia él y lo besaba con pasión. Entendiendo claramente el mensaje Milo sonrío en el beso y rodeo su cuello, sus piernas rodearon la cintura de Camus dejándose arrastras a la otra esquina con una gran sonrisa…

- Te amare por toda la eternidad…

Le dijo Milo, mientras un tono dorado comenzaba a deslumbrarse en sus iris, Camus abrió los ojos aun unidos en un nuevo beso comenzado casi al instante de terminar el anterior. Sus ojos ahora dorados le enfocaron y una sonrisa adorno su rostro, le abrazo mientras le decía…

- Ni siquiera la muerte me podrá separar de ti…

**Y malos momentos  
****Que vivimos juntos**

Sus pasos se detuvieron, su cuerpo se negaba a responder, sus manos temblaban y su voz le pareció un susurro cuando pronuncio un "no" casi sin poder.

Frente a él en el jardín se encontraba Camus, su vida su amor, sobre un charco de sangre…

- Camus…

Sintió un alivio enorme al verlo levantar la cabeza y sonreírle débilmente, intentando inútilmente tranquilizar su cuerpo y su angustia. Sus pies se movieron solos cuando camino hacia su cuerpo y se arrodillo a su lado. Aun con las manos temblándoles aferro su cintura, jalándolo teniendo cuidado, creyendo que su carga era una figura de cristal que en cualquier momento se rompería. Un inaudible quejido salió de los labios de Camus, que a Milo le rompió el corazón…

- No me dejes…

Camus levanto la mano derecha con una esfuerzo extremo, sonriéndole, le tomo del cuello con sumo cuidado y lo jalo hacia él. Luego acerco su boca a su oído y le dijo acariciando su oído con su aliento…

- Siempre estaré contigo mi Escorpión celeste…

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras y las recordaría siempre… de eso no había ninguna duda…

Se levanto del suelo ahora cubierto en sangre y se acerco a un saga que temblaba de pies a cabeza. Shion sabiendo lo que iba a hacer lo retuvo a lo cual Milo, pareciendo mas un poseído que otra cosa, comenzó a resistirse a su agarre mientras angustiosas lagrimas ya rondaban sus mejillas…

- ¡¡¡¡Mal nacido!!!! (Le grito con todas sus fuerzas) ¡¡¡¡ni en otra época nos dejas en paz!!!!

Le grito soltándose de los brazos del patriarca y entrándole a golpes. Saga sintiéndose culpable en ningún momento se defendió, no opuso resistencia y recibió todos los golpes sin queja alguna…

- ¡¡¡¡Milo todos somos víctimas aquí!!!!  
- ¡¡¡¡Tu!!!!!!

Le grito esta vez lanzándose sobre el patriarca quien solo lo agarro por una muñeca y lo giro para contenerlo sin que se hiciera daño…

XXX

Despertó ya entrada la noche, sin mas ganas de nada mas intento levantarse mas las piernas no le respondieron enseguida, teniendo que hacer varios intentos para lograrlo.

Entro en la casa mirando el lugar desordenado lugar con una sonrisa en los labios. Pero una mas grande adorno su rostro cuando vio el sofá donde tantas noches durmieron abrazados…

_Los detalles las pequeñas cosas_

- ¿Camus?

Unos soñolientos ojos azul celeste le miraron desde la otra esquina del sofá.

- ¿Llegaremos a viejos vivos?

Camus le miro como si se hubiera loco, luego se echo a reír, mientras le abrazaba y le decía seguro de sí mismo.

- Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que vivamos al 100 por ciento.

**Lo que parecía no importante  
****Son las que más invaden mi mente  
****al recordarte.**

- Tu odiabas ver todo desorganizado… aunque no lo admitieras jamás.

Dijo recordando una escena en esa sala que ahora odiaba mas que a su vida.

Milo entro a la sala quitándose la camisa, la cual arrojo al posabrazos derecho, la mirada de Camus se dirigió de la revista que leía al posabrazos arqueando una ceja molesto.

- Milo levanta esa camisa…  
- ¿te molesta?  
- no es que me molesta, pero no me gusta verla ahí, levántala…  
- ¿te molesta?

Le dijo sentándose a su lado y quitándose los zapatos, para luego lanzarlos por los aires hiendo estos a aterrizar a sabe quien donde. Mas lo que a Milo le interesaba era la reacción de Camus, a lo cual tuvo que tragarse las ganas de reírse cuando Camus le miro a punto de levantarse…

- ¿quieres ayuno por una semana?

Le pregunto esta vez con una aterradora mirada… así que milo se apresuro a recoger las cosas y colocarlas en su lugar, por si las moscas.

xxxxx

- ¡¡¡Milo, Te enteraste!!!!

Le grito Mu con una gran sonrisa. Milo solo le miro indiferente.

- Regreso, está vivo  
- ¿Quien?  
- Camus…

Hoy estoy pensando en todo  
Aquello que perdí

Eso me cayó como un cubo de agua helada…

- ¿Su esposo?

Camus solo desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, furioso lo agarre por los brazos y lo obligue a mirarme.

- ¡¡¡¡SABES LO QUE SUFRI POR TI!!!¡¡¡¡LO QUE LLORE TU MUERTE!!!  
- Lo siento (dijo en un suspiro)

Bajan lágrimas del cielo  
Porque no estás cerca

Un sonido sordo se escucho en el recinto. Camus cayó al suelo con la mejilla enrojecida luego de recibir el golpe que le diera Milo. No se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos, no quería ver su odio, su desilusión hacia él.

- Pensé que me amabas  
- "Lo hago" no todo es para siempre

Milo lo miro incrédulo, mas se mordió los labios para girarse y salir del recinto con todo su poder a flor de piel…

sé que ya no te merezco  
sé que te mentí

Unos pasos se escucharon entrando al salón, en conjunto con los aplausos de alguien. Camus ni siquiera se inmuto, no tenia deseos de verlo, ni siquiera de sentir sus uñas en su piel. Sus pies se detuvieron frente a él y su mano le obligo a mirarle.

Unos ojos dorados y otros rojizos se encontraron.

- Por fin juntos Aexyr…

Una sonrisa de satisfacción abandono los labios del mayor, mientras lo obligaba a levantarse y lo arrastraba hacia la alcoba…

- Sabes lo que pague por ti, por traerte a la vida…

sé que tu confianza  
no confía en mi

- Perdóname.

Milo llego a su alcoba con el alma en vilo, tiro todo lo que tenía en su buró con coraje, deseando morirse en ese momento, deseando ser él quien lo descuartizara vivo…

Deseando ser quien estuviera entre sus piernas como debía ser…

Un grito salió de los labios de Milo mientras se dejaba caer por la pared abrazándose a sus piernas con pena…

Hoy me ahogo en las promesas  
Que nunca cumplí

- ¿Se lo prometiste?

Milo levanto la cabeza y se encontró con un chico idéntico a él que le sonrío con pena. El chico a pesar de ser idéntico a el, tenia una diferencia su cabello negro y sus ojos plata.

- Se lo prometiste.  
- ¿El qué?  
- Que siempre le amarías…

Y ahí entendió…

- Él sabía lo que ocurriría…

Y en ese preciso momento su cuerpo sintió un escalofrío que se asemejo a estar flotando. Cuando miro al frente el chico ya no estaba, Milo se levanto de donde se encontraba sentado y miro por la ventana hacia el templo del patriarca donde en ese preciso momento su acuarino debía estar sufriendo…

Y a la compasión le pido  
Que me compadezca

- Juro que cumpliré mi promesa, mi amado Acuario…

Y como respuesta un frío helado recorrió la habitación, La luz se apago de golpe y Milo sintió una respiración en su oído que le decía…

- Tal vez en la próxima, pero esta vez tu querido niño, me pertenece, perdiste Escorpión admítelo…

Hoy estoy pensando en todo  
Aquello que perdí  
Bajan lágrimas del cielo  
Porque no estás cerca

* * *

Cancion numero 1: Yo te extranare de Tercer Cielo  
Cancion numero 2: el nombre esta en proceso de localizar de Chayanne


End file.
